Keep Calm and Carry On
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: Ayden and Alyssa Shepard are the very best. But the Mass Effect journey needs them to be better than their best.  Starts ME1 then ME2   F,ShepXJoker and M,ShepXLiara Tali
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau sat in his pilots chair; he was growing incredibly impatient having to wait so long for their new XO to board the ship. He had been running through the data pads and files to try and figure out who it'd be, it had been very hushed as too who would be taking the position on the SSV Normandy SR-1; but he was unable to find anything.

He groaned slouching into his chair, this waiting was killing them; he wished this god dam big shot would get his ass on the ship. He heard a laugh come from his left and turned to send a glare towards Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko who was sitting just beside him, going over a data pad.

"Hey, I want to know just as much as you do, Joker." Kaidan said with a playful smirk across his lips. "Although I may just know.""What!" Joker growled shooting forward, it hurt and after he did it he needed a moment to collect himself. "How?" He finally asked after a moment had passed.

Kaidan shrugged his shoulders effortlessly. "Just a rumour, could be wrong."

"Well how much god dam longer are we going to have to wait? My ass is getting sore." Joker grumbled.

"Joker." Kaidan said in his 'calm' voice. "You sit all day."

"It's different when one flies, _Alenko." _He muttered. "Not that you'd understand that." He added in a snide remark.

Kaidan simply smirked, staying silent as he ran through the data pad for the hundredth time that morning. Joker frowned and turned to look towards the monitors, he found himself studying them, just waiting for Captain Anderson to walk out of the elevator with the new XO behind him. _'What's taking so god dam long?' _he thought to himself. God he hated waiting.

Suddenly the monitors went black and Joker leant up in his chair, frown forming on his brow. "Who the hell is it that it needs to be so secret?" He asked running his fingers along the controls to try and regain the image.

"Someone of importance, I guess." Kaidan replied also staring up towards the screen, seeing if Joker could re-hack the hacked system.

A beep on his console sounded and he let out a sigh, he was going to be caught off guard, he wasn't prepared on who would be walking onto his ship to run it. "This is the SSV Normandy, responding. State your purpose."

"_Coming aboard, Joker." _Captain Anderson's voice came through.

"Of course, welcome back, Sir." There was the slightest hint of sarcasm as Joker ran his hands along the console to open the air lock door for him.

Kaidan climbed up off the chair, stretching out his arms and legs giving a groan at the crack his back made. Joker rolled his eyes and slowly got to his feet as well, limping over to stand next to Kaidan, just waiting to see the new XO.

Captain Anderson stepped out of the air lock, looking down towards the CIC before turning to look at the two boys, face stern like always. He turned fully towards them and Kaidan gave him a quick salute, his head nodded as he did so."Staff Lieutenant Alenko and Flight Lieutenant Moreau, I'd like to introduce you to your new Commanders."

Before either of them had time to process the 'Commanders' bit two figures stepped out of the air lock, standing either side of the Captain. Joker felt his mouth gape a little staring at the two figures in front of him, he _almost_ didn't believe it and from Kaidan's reaction he knew he wasn't the only one surprised.

"Commander Ayden Shepard and Commander Alyssa Shepard." Captain Anderson spoke as the two Commanders stood in silence for a moment.

These twins were probably the most famous marines in the Alliance military, together they held back a full assault on Elysium, the Skyllian Blitz. There were too many Batarian's so the twins sent their team to keep the colonists safe and then together repelled the Batarian's. They didn't loose a single solider during the attack and they both earned a Star of Terra.

They were identical but yet Ayden looked manly while Alyssa was very feminie, their hair was as black as midnight, eyes the brightest blue and seemingly soft, pale skin. Ayden was an inch or two taller then his sister, hair cut short; Alyssa's hair dangled down to her shoulder blades, straight as anything. Their armour shined like new and they wore their N7 logo's with pride.

Alyssa was the first to make her move; she took three steps forward, holding out her hand to shake Joker's, smile on her face. Joker stared at her hand for a moment, still a little thrown off guard; he was standing in front of a legend, two in fact. His eyes slowly made their way from her hand up her arm, over her gorgeous curvy hips, her perfect breasts, long neck up to her oval shaped face. _'Holy shit, she's hot.' _He thought but quickly growled to himself and shook that thought out of his head. "… Er… Jeff Moreau." He finally managed to make his mouth work, taking her hand. "I mean… Joker."Alyssa grinned. "Nice to meet you, Joker." Ayden kept his arms folded for a moment, staring at Kaidan, as if studying him. "Play nice." She called over her shoulder, smirk across her face.

"You're the social, nice one, Ally. I'm the muscle and brains." He retorted with a matching smirk.

She frowned releasing Joker's hand, much to his dismay, she walked towards her brother before her body charged, and she threw a punch at her brother's upper arm, denting his armour at the force. He chuckled but he also rubbed over his now sore arm. She poked her tongue out between her lips before turning back towards Kaidan. "And you are?"

"Kaidan Alenko, Ma'am, Sir." He announced with a salute.

"Heh, Ayden and Kaidan." Alyssa grinned, Joker bit back from saying anything and Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Ayden threw a punch into her back, jolting her forward. "Idiot." He sighed.

She sent him a grin before facing the Captain, seemingly unaffected by her brother's punch. "Where can we store our things, Sir?"

Captain Anderson made a hand gesture down the hallway. "This way, Commanders." He said heading down the hallway himself.

"Gentlemen." Ayden spoke bowing his head the very slightest, Alyssa doing the exact same at the same time. The two then turned and headed after the Captain leaving the two boys.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I read it on file." Kaidan spoke up first, turning his head to look at Joker. "The both of them at that."

Joker opened his mouth but quickly closed it again; he turned to limp back towards his chair, taking his time to slowly sit back down. "They stay together, apparently." He spoke, readjusting his position. "Work better or some shit."

Kaidan made a 'huh' sound, or grunt, Joker wasn't sure which. Corporal Jenkins rushed into the cockpit, grin on his face from ear to ear. Kaidan raised an eye brow at the young solider but he was going to guess it was about the Commanders. Joker's chair turned around so he too could see the young man, after all, he couldn't fly yet.

"Did you see?" Jenkins exclaimed. "It's _them_."

Kaidan gave a nod of his head. "They only just boarded."

"I always saw the vids of them, hell it was the Shepards that made me want to enlist! But I didn't expect Alyssa to be so hot! I mean she's hot on the vids but she's that much hotter!" Jenkins rambled on in his excited state.

"Whoa now, Solider." Kaidan began, holding up both hands as if trying to signal him to calm down. "That's one of our Commanders."

"Not to mention the tall, built, tough guy beside her is her brother." Joker added leaning back into his chair, placing a data pad on his lap and looking up towards the solider. "I don't know about you but I like all my limbs, I'm quite fond of each, staying where they are… for the most part."

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Jenkins said quickly. "Just admiring the view."

Joker knew he too would 'admire the view' but he also knew that he wouldn't do anything about it. She was too far out of his league, even if there wasn't Regs. He spun back around in his chair to face the controls, he was so looking forward to driving her again, and he missed it already.

"Keep it that way, Corporal." Kaidan said firmly, pulling his 'I'm in charge of you' face, or so Joker named it. "Come on, we've got to get our check outs with Dr. Chakwas."

Joker heard Kaidan say 'catch ya'' but didn't bother replying, he simply waved an unenthusiastic hand over his shoulder. He stared at the data pad on his lap but his mind was wondering on other things. He could hear the bridge crew talking loudly about their new Commanders, excitedly. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had read up a lot about the Shepards over the years; which only made him just that little bit nervous about having them on his ship. Well… Captain Anderson's ship.

"Huh." A voice spoke right next to his head, it startled him and he almost jumped out of his skin. He then heard her laugh. "Sorry flight lieutenant." She spoke pulling away for his chair.

"Just Joker." He muttered pulling on the rim of his blue cap.

"I've always been fascinated with ships." She stated moving around to the side of his chair, hand leaning lazily against the top of it.

"Fascination go anywhere, Commander?" He asked eye brow raised.

She thought for a moment, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she did so. Joker had caught himself staring before she had; thankfully, he turned back towards the control. _'Keep it together man, so what if she's some big hot hero.'_

"Ayden and I knew we were soldiers', so I suppose not." She finally answered, her hands went behind her back, clasping together. "As soon as Nihlus boards, set a course for Charon." Joker made a long-winded sigh at the mention on Nihlus. "Huh, he on board often?"

"Twice is enough, Commander." Joker answered and found himself smirk upon hearing her laugh."Ally, have you set-""Yes." Alyssa interrupted her brother, glancing over her shoulder to look at her brother.

"About this mission." Ayden began.

"I agree there's got to be more to it." Alyssa replied.

"Exactly. So you think?""Yes I do but."

"Yeah I know what you mean, what about?""Yeah I agree that's the better idea."

"Of course it is.""Don't get cocky." Alyssa had folded her arms and sent him 'that look'.

Joker turned around in his chair once more, spinning enough to face the twins, eye brows raised. "What?"

"Jeff right?" Ayden asked his voice was deep and strong, almost far too serious.

"He prefers Joker." Alyssa replied nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I hear you're a good pilot, good recommendations." Ayden said, eyes focused on the pilot, studying everything about him that he could take notice of.

"I'm not good. I'm not even great. I'm the best god dam helmsman in the Alliance fleet." Joker replied a fire behind his voice and eyes that made the twins smile.

"He's.""I agree." Ayden nodded towards his sister.

"Okay, you two are really creeping me out, mean no disrespect Commanders, but what?" He asked with confusion all across his face.

Alyssa smiled, glancing from her brother to Joker. "We're twins, Joker." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Although we have been told we have more of a connection then most." Ayden added and although he wasn't trying too, his voice came across hard.

A beeping sound came through Joker's console and he turned his chair around immediately to ran his fingers across it, so elegant and agile, Alyssa found herself entranced at the movement. Ayden gave her a nudge with his foot, frowning when she turned to glare at him.

"This is the SSV Normandy, responding. State your purpose."

"_I'm growing impatient." _Joker knew the sound of Nihlus' voice and a sigh came from him.

"Welcome aboard." He droned, running his hands across the screen to open the air lock.

The three turned slightly to see the Turian step foot onto the ship, his dark eyes lingering over them for just a moment before he turned and head down towards the Comm. Room without another word. Ayden grunted and looked towards Alyssa; she gave a swift nod of her head and turned back to Joker.

"I've seen some weird shit in my life, Commanders, but you two are on the top five." Joker had never met twins before, admittedly he was a little disappointed at the fact it wasn't twin girls.

"_Commanders, head down to the Comm. Room, Joker get us to Eden Prime." _Captain Anderson sounded annoyed about something, angry even.

"He sounds pissed." Ayden turned and headed across the bridge.

Joker watched Ayden walk away, muttering things to himself, stuff he couldn't hear. Alyssa turned to walk away but before she did she glanced over her shoulder, noticing Joker still staring at her, he felt heat rise to his cheeks and quickly readjusted his cap. "Top of your list huh?" And with that she quickly followed after her brother, leaving Joker.

Joker had a frown on his face, was she flirting? Teasing? Making fun of him? He couldn't tell and that annoyed him. He shook his head and decided to ignore it, she was his commander, plus Ayden was a very intimidating man. _'No.' _Joker thought bitterly to himself. _'She's just a pretty face.'_

Kaidan plonked himself down in navigation chair beside Joker's, he was suited up and ready to leave for when Joker got them to Eden Prime. Joker felt a little envious of him, he was able to go out and fight along side heroes like the Shepards; not that Joker would pick that over flying, flying was his passion. He just wished he could.

Jenkins walked in from the bridge and moved behind Alenko's chair, placing his hands on the top of it, he too was all armoured up ready to go ground side with the Shepards. A beep sounded through his console and Joker raised an eyebrow."What is it?" Kaidan asked upon seeing Joker's reaction change.

"Transmission from Eden Prime." He replied bring up the contents of the message onto the screen.

The three boys watched the distress call with shocked expressions, this was supposed to be a simple pick up from a peaceful colony, not a battle field. "What is that?" Jenkins was the first to ask.

"Captain, Commanders, I think you need to see this." Joker said through the comm. He ran his fingers along the console, ready to send it to the comm. Room as soon as he was told too.

"_What is it, Joker?" _Captain Anderson's voice was the one that replied through the ship.

Joker sent the message through to the comm. Room. "Transmission from Eden Prime, Sir. You're going to want to see it."

As the message was played in the comm. Room the boys re-watched it, this wasn't going to go smoothly. _"Hey, pause it!" _Came Alyssa's voice.

Joker managed to pause it just in time, a strange object landing sideways, or so it looked like. "What is that?" Kaidan murmured looking at the screen.

"_Is that a-" _Ayden's voice was so easy to pick up on.

"_Yes it is." _Alyssa's spoke, still connected to the comm. _"A Geth ship."_

"_Any signal now, Joker?" _Captain Anderson asked.

Joker ran his fingers along his console, eyes squinting slightly. "The lines go dead, Sir." Joker said running his fingers to control the ship. "Approaching Eden Prime, Sir."

"_Alenko, Jenkins, head down now, you'll go with the Commanders. Joker get us in quick and quite."_

"Aye Aye Sir." Joker answered. He had been looking forward to being able to push the Normandy to her limits, seeing what she could and couldn't handle. He had heard Alenko and Jenkins leave but didn't do much else but notice.

He manoeuvred her beautifully, dropping the ground team of quickly and quietly before flying back off to keep a safe distance which he was both out of range of detection but close enough for radio contact and viewing. He couldn't help the smirked that crossed his features when Alyssa commented on his flight skills.

Joker watched their mission on screen; he had been interested in watching the twins in action, many who had before said it was simply breath-taking. Captain Anderson had silently joined him, standing behind, watching the monitors in curiosity. The young Jenkins had stumbled out of cover without first checking, a clumsy rookie mistake that cost him his life. He heard Ayden curse under his breathe and gave Alyssa a squeeze on her shoulder.

"That's the first solider they've lost." Captain Anderson finally spoke; Joker had almost forgotten that he was standing behind him. "In my whole career I have never meet two people so fit to be Commanders. Alone they are great soldiers, together they are flawless leaders."

Joker stared at the screen watching Alyssa and Ayden do that weird twin bond they did before telling Alenko where to go, he found them slightly fascinating, okay he found the incredibly fascinating but like hell he'd let anyone else catch on.

They had saved Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams from a pair of Geth, 'just in time' as she put it. Alyssa told her to come along, ignoring her brother's annoyance; he preferred smaller groups but didn't make his annoyance noticeable to Ash. The two really were on a whole different level to Kaidan and Ashley who fell behind only slightly.

They had managed to save Eden Prime from being blown up, even though Nihlus was now sadly dead. Joker had been watching Alyssa; he kept finding his eyes drawn to her. She stood facing Ashley as the girl spoke to her but suddenly her eyes squinted, brows frowning, she pushed Ashley out of the way and ran towards Kaidan, throwing herself on him before throwing him out of the way of a strange power; she couldn't pull back against the force. Ayden ran at full speed, crashing into Alyssa's back and gripping around her waist tightly, trying to pull her away from it but it was too strong.

The two of them were lifted into the air; it was the strangest thing to see. Joker sat up in his chair, worried expression on his face, Captain Anderson simply watched. A moment passed and the two fell to the ground, unconscious from what Joker could tell. Kaidan and Ashley ran up to them, he could see them checking for a pulse first before Kaidan called for Joker. _"In need of an emergency pick up, stat!"_

"On our way, Alenko." Joker answered moving his hands into action, man he loved risky pick ups and drop offs; they made his job exciting. He also got to show exactly why he was the best god dam pilot in the Alliance fleet.

Joker managed to hover the Normandy exactly where she needed to be, holding the positions to get the Commanders on. Joker looked over his shoulder just enough to see Kaidan running towards the med bay with Alyssa limp in his arms, the Captain and Ashley jogging Ayden not far behind them.

"Get us to the citadel, Joker."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, so just leave a review if you'd like me to continue~ Thanks :)<br>**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

******Thank you too my two reviews, I love you so much, lol, you made this chapter happen so please review again, i enjoy writing this.**

**Next Chapter will be more in the swing of things, so please review :)  
><strong>

**Chapter two**

They had been docked at the Citadel for some time now, but the Commanders were still out to it, no signs of waking. Joker lent up against the side wall in the med bay, Ashley and Kaidan standing with him, Dr Chakwas writing at her desk, eyes checking up onto the beds every now and then. Kaidan was staring at Alyssa, he was feeling guilty."I shouldn't have gone close to it." He growled out into the silence forcing all eyes to fall on him."Don't blame yourself L.T." Ashley replied placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Joker stayed silent leaning up against the wall for support, reaching up and readjusting his cap, left, right, left. "Since when do you leave the cockpit?" Kaidan asked staring a Joker; he had picked up on the slight aggression in his voice.

"Since you almost killed our Commanders on the first day." Came Joker's snide remark.

Kaidan sent him a glare but just received a smirk from the pilot in reply; Dr. Chakwas glanced towards the two men feeling the uneasy tension between then. She opened her mouth to say something but a groan distracted her, getting to her feet she made her way over to the Commanders."I think he's waking." Ashley said standing on the tips of her toes to look over Dr. Chakwas.

Ayden's eyes flew open, frown already on his face. Dr. Chakwas was staring down at him with warm eyes. "You had us a bit worried for awhile there, Commander." The warmth of her voice matched that of her eyes.

Ayden groaned and grabbed either side of his head. "How long was I out?"

"About seventeen hours or so Commander." She replied skimming over his vitals.

"Where's Alyssa?" Was his next question, this question elevated his voice into panic.

Dr. Chakwas pointed towards the bed next to him, Alyssa still unconscious on top of it. "She suffered a broken rib when you tried to pull her out of harms way, I repaired what I could but she'll feel it."

"Already feel it." Alyssa groaned softly, her left hand reaching up to her left rib; frowning at the pain it caused. "How long?""Seventeen hours." Ayden replied swinging his legs over to the edge of the bed, touching the floor. "Did you?"

Alyssa turned her head to look into his eyes; she stayed silent for a moment, then nodded. "The visions."

"Yes I was about to ask you about that." Dr. Chakwas began. "No physical damage, besides your rib, Commander, but the unusual brain activity had me wondering."

"It was strange." Alyssa sat up, a hiss of pain escaping her lips. She bit down on her bottom lip and swung her legs off the bed.

"Intense." Ayden added getting to his feet; he took a quick second to regain his dizziness before going to Alyssa's side and helping her to her feet. "Good flying out there, flight Lieutenant, I'm guessing you had a difficult pick up."

Joker shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Ayden turned his eyes onto Kaidan and his eyes narrowed. "You need to be more careful next time Lieutenant." If looks could kill, Kaidan would be dead five times over.

"I'm sorry Commanders." He said quickly.

"Don't be sorry Lieutenant, I felt the pull that thing had, no harm done." Alyssa let her grip on her brother shoulder go, attempting to stand on her own."No harm done?"

"No Ayden. My only injury was caused by _you_." She snapped, screwing her nose up at him. "I'm fine, Lieutenant."

She placed her hand back onto his shoulder, the feeling of her rib giving off sharp pains hurt her like hell but she simply kept a straight face instead of showing her pain. Ayden's eyes narrowed on her and he took a quick step out of her grasp, she fell over herself letting out a yelp of pain once she hit the ground; hand automatically going up to grab her rib. "Fine, right?" Ayden glancing down at her in her hunched over position.

"I hate you." She murmured voice strained from the pain.

He bent down and picked her up off the floor, Joker noticed how easy he made it look, like she was a stone he plucked off the side of a river. He placed her on the edge of the bed so she was seated. "He needed to be more careful, _Commander,_ remember that title Alyssa, I know you want to be everybody's friend but be the leader first."

Alyssa glared at him harshly. "Just don't ever loose your humanity in the process of leading, _Commander._"

They stared at each other, well glared from what Joker could tell; Ayden broke the stare first turning towards the two soldiers in the room. "You two follow." He pointed an index finger at both Kaidan and Ashley before walking passed both of them and towards the med bay door.

Alyssa watched as Kaidan and Ashley fidgeted in their spots. "Better follow him." She said softly. "He's not patient when he's angry."

"I really am sorry, Commander." Kaidan said looking towards her, the look in his eyes genuine, she gave him a smile and a small nod before he and Ashley exited the med bay and after Ayden.

Alyssa sighed heavily but quickly cut it short at the pain it caused her, her eyes travelled across the room and up towards the pilot who stood silently against the wall. "Oh, Joker." She smiled instantly, it seemed to just lit up her face.

"Just seeing if you'd up and die on us." Joker replied adjusting his cap. _'Stop feeling nervous.' _his brain yelled at him to stop. _'She's your Commander, she's hot and she'd never go for someone like you.' _"Although personally that would have its pros and cons." _'Joker, you absolute tool, you didn't just say that to your new Commander.'_

She let out a laugh but gripped tighter onto her side, breathing at the pain. "Pros?" He could tell she was trying to think about something other then her pain.

"Commander." Dr Chakwas interrupted, forcing Joker's mouth to snap shut. "Your break was a surprise to me, even through your armour…"

Alyssa ran her hand along her left side, nose screwing up once more. "Yeah… Ayden is stronger than most and my biotics are better than that of an L2. My brother and I are more gifted than most realise.""And your creepy connection." Joker muttered.

Alyssa turned back towards him, a smile crossing her features. It made her eyes shine with a liveliness and Joker couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. "Yes, our mother thought it was creepy too, sent us to quite a few doctors." She turned to Dr. Chakwas and added. "Don't bother, we're just weird."

"_Commander Head to the airlock, we need to go talk to the council." _Ayden's voice sounded through the ship.

Alyssa sighed but pushed herself off the med bed, holding back a grunt of pain. Her eyes slowly trailed up towards the pilot who was still leaning against the wall. "Want to join me fligh-… Joker?"

Joker simply nodded unable to form words, he wasn't sure why but all he could do was walk with her. He wasn't the type to just completely loose it when around a good looking woman, he just wasn't. She walked slowly, almost painfully so; not showing any pain on her face but he knew she could feel it. Walking this slow was better for him anyway.

"Have you always wanted to be a pilot?" She mused feeling the uneasiness of the silence that fell upon them.

"Hell yeah I have, I grew up around ships." He answered tugging at the brim of his hat, he didn't enjoy talking about himself all that much.

She kept a hand on her ribs, feeling the pain of each step as she walked. Joker kept an eye on her from the corner of his eye. "I grew up _on _ships." She said taking another step.

She felt her leg give in just a little causing her to stumble to the side; Joker put his arms out to catch her even though he could break every body in his body if she landed on him too much. He caught her in his arms even though she had mostly regained her stance on her own, Joker's felt heat rise to his cheeks as she stayed in his arms. After a moment passed she quickly stood up properly, clearing her throat."Thank you… for that." She said softly, trying not to show how embarrassed she had just become.

Joker grabbed the top of his dark blue cap and pulled it down so it cast a shadow over his eyes. "Yeah… No… no problem."

The two didn't speak again instead they continued towards the airlock in silence. Ayden leant up against the wall with Kaidan and Ashley either side of him, waiting patiently. When he saw Alyssa he straightened up and unfolded his arms. "Here I thought we'd have to send out a search party."Alyssa watched Joker continue onto the cockpit without another word before turning to look back at her brother. "Ha, so funny." She said sarcastically.

"Move your ass." He said pushing the button on the side of the door forcing the airlock door to hiss open.

"Hey remember that time we were ten and you broke my arm?" Alyssa mused stepping into the air lock with the rest of them, all be it slowly.

Ayden raised an eyebrow, the Normandy's protocol rang through the ship alerting XO Pressley he now had the ship in the background, but nodded. "Yeah mum grounded me for two weeks, such a cry baby. What's your point?"

"What about when we were thirteen?" She asked again, the four of them waiting for the elevator to arrive on the docking bay level.

Ayden let out a chuckle. "I accidentally shot you, huh."

Alyssa nodded and stepped into the awaiting elevator, Kaidan and Ashley sent each other a look and Alyssa almost laughed upon seeing it. "And when we were sixteen?"

The elevator doors closed and hummed quietly as it descended. "I still don't get what you are getting at." Ayden answered stepping onto the C-sec level, he didn't like C-sec, and he never had. Too many restrictions and not enough action against those who needed to be punished.

"My point is that I've put up with a lot of shit you did to me over the last twenty-four years-""Wait a minute." Ashley interrupted putting her hands up as if signalling them to stop, Alyssa and Ayden turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Williams?" Ayden questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You two are twenty-four?" She sounded surprised by this, more then surprised.

"Well twenty-five this year." Ayden replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If you want to get technical." Alyssa added.

"So you were both nineteen when you held off the Batarian's during the blitz?" Ashley's eyes were wide, mouth gaping a little in shock; after all not much personal history was ever released about the Shepard twins.

"She seems." Ayden began studying her, head cocked to the side.

"Yes quite." Alyssa added. "We had just turned twenty by then." She turned around and continued walking, they could walk and chat at the same time, and they were running late as it was. "Age is just a number, Ash."

"We had been training for the Alliance since we were able."

"Hence the fact Ayden broke my arm, shot me, and dislocated almost every bone in my body." Alyssa added staring down at her fingers, one of the worst affected areas of the dislocations.

"Hey you dislocated your fair share of my bones." Ayden scoffed. "And when you shot me it wasn't an accident."

A sly smile crossed Alyssa's face, looking over her shoulder at her brother; Kaidan sent a look to Ashley who shrugged in reply, Alyssa had taken notice how manly Ashley would act. They headed towards the tower unsure of exactly what was about to happen, they knew the council would most likely be stubborn on every matter they ever brought forward but the twins could handle anything.

* * *

><p>Alyssa and Ayden led the rest of the team back onto the Normandy, the three new recruits following close on their heels. Ayden had a smirk on his face and Alyssa had taken notice of his 'strut' giving him a roll of her eyes."Welcome aboard the SSV Normandy SR-1 Garrus, Wrex and Tali." Alyssa spoke looking at the three Aliens in front of her, Turian, Korgan and Quarian. <em>'Urgh, I'd never hear the end of it from mother if she ever saw this.'<em>

"Like we'd ever actually tell her." Ayden said giving his sister a nudge. "First human Spectres though? Fucking badass!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, grin on his face. Alyssa rolled her eyes but a grin sneaked onto her face as well. "If nothing else, Ally, I'm proud to have shared this moment with you." He kissed her forehead before pulling away and heading off down the bridge. "I'll take Garrus, Tali and Wrex down."

Alyssa watched the Aliens pass her, each acknowledging her somehow. Ashley gave a nod before quickly following after them, since her station was down the lift as well. Kaidan stood standing still, staring at her. "Something the matter Lieutenant Alenko?" She asked upon noticing his unwavering stare.

"Permission to speak freely, Commander?" She gave him an odd look but when she nodded he continued. "Why have your files been _so _classified? I've never seen anyone else's files so sealed, even your professional career. Chief William's had every right to be surprised upon finding out your ages even that was classified."

Alyssa thought for a moment, staring at nothing in particular, shifting her weight on her feet. "Knowledge is power, Lieutenant Alenko." She began carefully. "Half the things that are in those files would be a weakness to us if others knew. Like I said to Dr Chakwas, we are more gifted than most realise."

"Even your ages?"

"Especially our age. We are twenty-four Kaidan, first human Spectres; others would call us 'babies'. They'd see not our recommendations or skill, just the number of years in which we've been alive." She sent him a glance. "My mother wasn't much of a mother to us but keeping information secret was something she was very good at." She gave a small nod of her head before walking away from the airlock.

* * *

><p>Ayden left Tali in the engine room, where she had been more then happy to stay. He made his way towards the elevator; he stopped short catching Ashley in the corner of his eye quickly turning her direction away from him. He raised an eyebrow and made a b-line directly for her."Something the matter Chief Williams?" He tried to tone down his voice, Alyssa's orders; apparently he made everyone else around him nervous.<p>

'_Hey Ash, we saw the vids on the Normandy! Why didn't you tell us you were working for the twins! Oh my god that Ayden Shepard is something fine to look at! And Kaidan too! How could you ever get any work done? Anyway love you loads, sis! Send me a message back! With Ayden in it, please?'_

Ashley groaned at the perfect timing her sister always had. "Please ignore that." She groaned once again.

"Forgotten." Ayden replied holding up both hands, showing her his palms; hand signalling her it was.

"You and your sister have been quite the icon in our household." She spoke. "Bet you hear that a lot…"

"Alyssa and I spent most of our time training. We didn't get where we are today making friends." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Well Alyssa always makes friends no matter where she goes its part of her weakness."

"How does making friends make her weak?"

Ayden stared at her sharply; it didn't take long before she broke eye contact it was then that Ayden continued. "Having feelings for another individual clouds ones judgment. Rough businesses being a Commander, people betray you, turn on you, and set you up. Trusting people isn't a positive thing. Although my sister doesn't get that."

"You trust your sister."

"Only because we are connected to one another. If we weren't twins I don't think I'd trust her." He was honest, that much she gave him.

"But what about your team?" She wasn't going to drop this.

"There are two types of trust. Those you give to the soldiers on the line beside you and those you let get close to you on and off the battlefield. It's allowing others to get to the second trust that makes the problems."

"So you trust no one off the battlefield?""I trust my sister, I trust her with my life, I trust she'll be there no matter what. We may be identical but we are very different. She says I care too little, I say she cares too much. I watched people she loved betray her yet she continues to let others get close, I refuse to allow that to happen." He grasped his hands together behind his back, straightening up. "I trust the men and woman on my team that they will fight with me die with me. But that is as far as that trust goes."

"Any reason for these particular thoughts?" She caught his glare and quickly added a fumbled "Commander."

"I'm not one for sharing history, Williams. Perhaps you could ask Alyssa." He turned and headed towards the elevator, stepping inside it and pushing the button to head back up. He saw Ashley watching him as the elevator doors slid shut.

He didn't enjoy being on new teams, it made things difficult getting to a point where each could trust each other without other feelings coming into play. On that level he was glad he had Alyssa, she gave the team a sense of comfort, friendship. He was glad she was able to do that and never fall for anyone in her team.

Love didn't have a place on Alliance ships.

The elevator doors opened and Ayden saw Alyssa standing in front of the doors, arms folded, waiting for him. "Lieutenant Alenko is getting a little too nosey."

"I could have told you that." Ayden said stepping out of the elevator; he continued walking knowing that Alyssa would follow him. "What has your concern?"

"He wants to know why our files are so sealed." Alyssa answered, struggling only slightly to keep up with him, her rib a numbing pain now.

He glanced back at her with a raised brow. "So sealed?"

"He's been looking."

"You got them pretty sealed though, right?"

"Of course."

"Then what's the problem?"

Alyssa didn't know where he was walking too but she followed him anyway, too focused on trying to get him to see the same dilemma she saw. "Ayd, you know what's in those files just as much as I do; don't play dumb."

"Joker, set a course for Artemis Tau Cluster." Ayden ordered, stepping into the cockpit.

"Sure thing, Commander." Joker replied. He moved his hands gracefully across the controls and Alyssa found herself once again entranced by it.

Ayden noticed this and frowned. "Mother would have killed you if you ever became a pilot." He spoke over his shoulder, this was when she realised he was leaving.

She frowned at him but he was already gone, Joker noticed her presence and looked up at her. "Why's that, Commander?"

"What?" She asked puzzled, facial expression showing that he had pulled her out of deep thought.

"Your mother, the whole killing thing." He replied.

Alyssa slumped down into the navigators chair with a heavy sigh; she lifted her hand up and ran it through her hair. "You ever heard of my mother?" She asked throwing her legs over the right arm chair, her back bending over the left, she was now looking at him from an upside down position.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "She's a Commander isn't she?"

"Yeah." Alyssa sighed. "My brother and I followed her when she would change ships; it was her who put us through the Alliance training. It's pretty safe to say 'mum' wanted us as a status thing, not because she wanted kids. We didn't have the same childhood as others, but hey, we got to beat the shit out of each other and others and _not_ get in trouble for it.""Good to see you're a type of crazy, Commander, was worried there for a moment you were too perfect." Joker blinked as soon as he finished that sentence, too late to take it back now. _'Shit… Maybe she'll take it as a joke.'_

Alyssa sent him a grin from her upside down position, kicking her legs up into the air. "Tell me more about you Joker."

"I see where this is going; you read up on my profile or something, I'll tell you what I told Captain Anderson. You WANT me as your pilot. All those scores I got, I earned those, and they weren't charity for my disease. I am-""Whoa, hang on." Alyssa interrupted; she placed her hands down onto the ground and pushed herself into a handstand before bending over, making an arch with her body, pushing off and standing on her feet. Joker had watched her do it and swallowed hard reminding himself over and over she was his Commander. "You're sick?"

"What?" Joker let out a groan. "…You didn't know, did you?"Alyssa shook her head. "I'm not like Ayden. I read professional files only, if people wish to tell me their personal life then that is their choice."

"Ah crap." He sighed. "I have Vrolik syndrome-""I've read about that." She interrupted. "How severe is it?"

"It's not pretty that's for sure, one wrong move and CRACK, it's all very dramatic." He was being sarcastic, that much she picked up on, but she got the feeling he was sarcastic all the time."I'm sorry to hear that. If you didn't want to tell me though, you didn't have too."

He stopped his rapid hand movement and looked at her standing beside him, her eyes staring right at him; he noticed what a pretty blue they were. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, hands on her hips. _'Commander.' _He growled to himself. "You would have noticed anyway. I'm surprised the whole hobbling thing didn't give me away."She gave a swift roll of her eyes. "I was in pain; I didn't take notice of your walk." Joker found it cute how easily she displayed emotions on her face when she wasn't in 'Commander' mode. He had kept an eye on both the Commanders since they stepped on the ship, he didn't understand them, anything about them. "How long until we reach the Artemis Tau Cluster?"

"We will reach the Cluster in an hour, Commander." He replied turning back to face the console. She gave a nod although she knew he couldn't really see her, he was too busy flying. She turned to leave the cockpit. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Can we try and not recruit anymore aliens after this? I don't know about you but two out of three of the ones you brought back with you before don't seem like the sit down and share a coffee with."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled. "Get us to the Artemis Tau Cluster."

* * *

><p>Ayden had punched Alyssa's arm for the tenth time this mission, she just rolled her eyes and ignored it but Garrus and Tali wondered if it was normal human behaviour. She, of course, ensured them it wasn't. Joker had been watching them through the vid streams of each person's suit cam; it made things easier if they were in need of an emergency pick up. They had found Liara trapped in some Prothean security system and while Ayden, Garrus and Tali tried to figure out some way to get passed it, Alyssa set off a mine laser, setting off an explosion.<p>

Ayden turned sharply to stare at Alyssa, anger the easiest expression to recognise. Alyssa stood next to it, sheepish grin on her face, hand still against the detonation. "What the fuck did you do?"

Alyssa's hand slipped off the button. "I got us a way in." She replied re-loading her pistol.

"Affective." Garrus commented as she walked passed him towards the giant hole she had just created.

"He's just jealous he didn't get to push the button." Alyssa smirked stepping into the elevator, her brother glaring at her. "Come on."Tali and Garrus quickly ran onto the elevator and turned to look at Ayden who still hadn't moved. He didn't look amused. He marched towards the elevator, determination in every step. Alyssa watched with curiosity as he stopped just short of the elevator, he lifted his gun and shot her.

Alyssa's mouth gaped and a frown formed her shield of course, deflecting the bullet. "I feel better." He smirked stepping onto the elevator and pushing the up button.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Tali asked placing a hand on her shoulder."I am now." Ayden replied in a teasing tone.

"I'm fine, Tali, at least I had my armour on." She sent the Quarian a whole-hearted smile. She sent Ayden a glare when he glanced over his shoulder to look at her, grin across his face. "I can't believe you shot me, on a mission!"

"You'll get over it princess." He stepped out of the elevator and towards the large machine type security system, looking up at the Asari that had gone and gotten herself stuck up there. "How do we get you down? We're wasting time."

"Ah, straight to the point." Her voice was soft, gentle and caring. She was trying to look back at them although her movements were restricted. "You should just have to press that button."

Ayden went to push the large button to the right of the machine but Alyssa dived forward and slammed her fist onto it, smashing it to pieces, but it released Liara all the same. She was cackling trying to make it sound realistic but instead broke out into a real laugh; Ayden looked pissed. She loved pissing him off to this extent, made life more interesting.

A rumbled went through the ruins, shaking the ground. The group looked around, reaching out to grab a hold of something that would keep their balance. "What was that?" Garrus was the first to ask."The blast from the mine laser must have weakened the structure, although necessary to get in." Liara explained, she led them quickly back to the elevator.

Alyssa reached up to her ear piece. _"Joker we might need an emergency evac, these ruins are coming down."_

"_Roger that, Commander." _Joker's voice rang through each of their helmets.

The elevator ascended and the group readying their weapons, once the elevator reached the top they found themselves surrounded by Geth and a Korgan leading them. He went to speak to them but Ayden lifted up his weapon and shot him, stopping him in his tracks. Alyssa pulled Liara behind her and the four went into offensive mode, taking out the Geth's before they took them out.

Alyssa looked down at the dead Krogan, nudging it with her foot to make sure he was dead; could never be too sure with Krogan's. "What do you think he wanted to say?" She mused looking up towards her brother.

"Always with the worry of others." Ayden groaned walking passed her and towards the way that lead out.

Garrus passed her and they shared a shrug before Alyssa followed suit. The ground shook around them and Alyssa grabbed onto Garrus' arm to steady herself, Ayden stared at their path as rocks fell from the ceiling; they needed to get out now.

"Go!" Ayden yelled taking charge followed quickly, Garrus not far behind that and Alyssa helped Liara run, she was falling behind slightly; more caution then the other three. Alyssa glanced over her shoulder to see the others getting to far away; she swung back around to pull Liara but noticed the rock falling. She dived into Liara taking the two to the ground, Alyssa let out a scream of pain as the rock landed on her ankle.

'_Commander!' _Joker yelled through to Ayden. _'Alyssa is down!'_

Ayden stopped running and looked behind him; he couldn't see her or the doctor. "Get out, go!" He ordered to Garrus and Tali before running back into the cave. "Joker where is she?"

'_Keep going down, Commander.'_

Ayden struggled to see anything down here; the dust was unsettled and causing chaos. He shielded his eyes from the dust, moving straight ahead. "Alyssa?"

"Ayd! I'm stuck!" Alyssa called out over the sounds of rocks smashing around them.

Ayden ran towards his sisters voice, vision finally forming the basic outlines of the situation, the rock was large, bigger then him. "I'll need you to pull her out!" He yelled to Liara, she placed her arms around Alyssa's underarms ready to do as she was told.

He bent down and grabbed the base of the rock, they had forty-three second's left, if that. He braced himself and after a harsh breath in he pulled the rock up, letting out a loud grunt. Liara pulled Alyssa out as soon as the gap showed itself and before she had time to smile she was back being pulled into running away by Alyssa, Ayden holding onto her hand tightly.

'_Move it, Commanders! It's coming down!'_


End file.
